The present invention relates to a device for electroplating plate-shaped objects.
Known devices of the type under discussion include an electroplating bath and means for transporting the objects to be electroplated through the bath. Such known devices are particularly suitable for electroplating with copper. One of the devices of the type under consideration has been disclosed in DE-OS No. 32 36565. The advantage of this conventional device resides in that plate-shaped objects are continually conveyed through the electrolytic chamber from the pretreatment stations in their horizontal position, and these objects remain in the horizontal position until they are fed to the after-treatment station. At this known device, however, the transportation of plate-shaped objects is troublesome and therefore disadvantageous. The plate-shaped objects are engaged, during the electroplating process, at their edges at two sides by rollers or wheels. The rollers or wheels provided at one side must be supported in slotted guides against the spring force. This known structure is extremely bothersome and, due to its complexity, is not only expensive but also disturbing. The front edges of the rollers or wheels are meander-shaped to enble a current transmission. There is also a danger with this conventional device that upon the release of the contact place and yet-non-complete application of the following contact plate of the rollers or wheels, electric arcs may form on the edges of the plates. Since the front edges and peripheral edges of the rollers or wheels should be continually moved along the edges of the plates they are used for a relatively short time. The material being deposited onto the plate-shaped objects during the electroplating process is also transmitted to the rollers or wheels. These rollers must be removed for the removal of the deposited material cleaned and again mounted in the device. This leads not only to excessive assembling expenses but also to undesirable interruptions of the operation. Furthermore, each roller or wheel requires its own drive.